Yours
by Hyper4Hetalia
Summary: Really, really short oneshot that I wrote because I could. Shizuo and Izaya snuggling on the couch, kissing and watching Korean dramas.


"Nn.. Shizu-chan,"

"Shh,"

"But Shizu-chan, I-"

"I said quiet, flea."

Izaya's annoyed huff was quickly smothered by Shizuo's lips over top of his own, eager and insistent but still gentle. The room was dark apart for the television glowing in the corner of the room, the volume turned down so that the loudest sound was the noise of lips melding together and the increasingly excited speed of their breathing. They were laying on the couch in Izaya's apartment, in what could most easily be described as a spooning position. Izaya's back was pressed against Shizuo's chest, his ass rubbing up against his groin. His spine was twisted around and his neck craned so that their lips could reach, tongues occasionally darting out and rubbing up against each other.

"Shizu-chan, stop." Izaya put his hands on the ex-bartender's chest and pushed, their lips disconnecting with only a string of saliva between them. It thinned out and then dissolved into nothing, though each of them were too focused on staring into each other's eyes with heated gazes to notice.

"What?" Shizuo asked with a hint of annoyance, wanting to get on with kissing his lover again.

"I won't know what's happening in the movie if you keep distracting me like this," Izaya said, returning his focus to the television screen. They were watching some Korean movie about a girl who undergoes drastic plastic surgery so that she can become famous; it was actually quite good but because neither of them spoke Korean they had to pay close attention to the subtitles on screen.

Shizuo sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position, head resting between the grove of Izaya's neck and shoulder rather than on his propped up arm. "I'm surprised you wanted to watch something like this anyway," he mused, casually running his hand up the side of Izaya's slender waist, following the dip in his torso.

"Why? Its sweet," Izaya retrieved a pillow that had fallen from the floor and held it to his chest, crimson eyes still focused on the screen.

Shizuo shrugged, letting out a sigh and shifting his position again, his arms wrapping around Izaya's waist and pulling him closer, one leg working its way between both of the informant's. "I dunno, you just strike me as more of a _Human Centipede _kind of guy."

Izaya chuckled and shook his head, making a clicking sound with his tongue. "Ne, you should never assume things about me, Shizu-chan~" He scolded in a playful-sounding tone. "I'm full of surprises."

The blonde just grunted in reply, settling himself into their comfortable position with no further dialogue. Twenty or so minutes passed of nothing but Korean jibberish and admitably good singing and Shizuo couldn't seem to take much more of not doing _something_. So he kissed Izaya's neck, just once at first because laying so still and so silently felt awkward to him. But then he realized how soft and surprisingly warm Izaya's skin was, and how it smelled intoxicatingly similar to lilac and juniper. He kissed his neck again because he couldn't stop himself, then again and again and again. Each kiss pressed firmer and lasted longer then the last, Shizuo's lips going up and down the length of Izaya's neck and then back again, covering everything between his jaw and collarbone.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed, his eyes closing toward the welcomed administrations, twisting his body around so that their chests were now pressed up against each other. It only gave Shizuo more skin to kiss, though by now there was no point in pretending like Izaya minded. "Ne, Shizu-chan, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to start things with me."

The blonde ex-bartender nipped at the particularly sensitive patch of skin just over Izaya's pulse-point, sucking at it until the blood rose to the skin and a red mark blossomed there. Shizuo drew back to examine his work, a fingertip lifting to trace the circular outline of the hickey. "Like marking my territory," he said quietly to himself, though he didn't mind if Izaya heard.

"Oh?" The shorter of the two giggled, sliding his hands up his lover's muscular chest, his arms encircling his neck. "What are you trying to say, Shizu-chan?" He whispered in his ear, his voice low and sultry. "That my body is yours?"

Shizuo blinked once, his eyebrows drawn together in a serious expression. "Of course it is." He said firmly, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world and there was no denying it.

Izaya raised an eyebrow so slender and perfectly arched that he just _had_ to pluck them (was that so unbelievable? Shizuo had proof that Izaya shaved his legs). "You think so, Shizu-chan?"

"I know so." Shizuo said just as seriously as before.

Izaya smirked. "Prove it."

.

_Okay this is dumb and short but I wrote it cuz I felt like it and its **loosely** based on one of the happiest nights of my life._

_Movie they're watching is called _200 Pounds Beauty _and you should watch it (its on Netflix), its really adorable._

_I might add a sequel to this of Shizuo 'proving it' if I feel like writing smut. We'll see._

_If anyone is interested I have an ongoing Shizaya fanfiction right now, you guys should totes check it out. _

_._

_Honey Bear, if you can't tell this is for you. I'm sorry its boring and lame D;_


End file.
